


Sorry

by Vinylacetat



Series: The Wall [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Past Torture, Post-Castration, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinylacetat/pseuds/Vinylacetat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рамси пытается зачать наследника и лелеет большие планы. Правда, спальня Теона влечет его больше, чем супружеская постель.<br/>Теон покидает Винтерфелл вместе с Джейни Пуль.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry

На излете долгого лета вечера были длинными и тягучими, как темный северный мед.  
Дрова уютно потрескивали в очаге, и сухие травы, вплетенные в фитили сальных свечей, наполняли покои горьковатым благоуханием.  
Морщинистые и сухие, но все еще красивые руки септы Мордейн порхали над богато инкрустированным ларцом для вышивания, раскладывая перепутанные принадлежности: младшая дочь Эддарда Старка, чуть только от нее отвели глаза, кинула свою работу, и умчалась куда-то, неприлично высоко задирая подол платья на бегу. А вышивание так и осталось одиноко лежать на низком столике между разбросанных клубков нитей.  
\- Нет с ней сладу, — скорбно сказала септа, изучая незавершенное Арьино творчество.  
Джейни Пуль и Санса подались вперед, чтобы посмотреть. Глаза Сансы заискрились от сдерживаемого веселья, а Джейни, не выдержав, прыснула от смеха — впрочем, достаточно тихо, чтобы не навлечь на себя гнев септы Мордейн.  
Небрежно и криво натянутая на деревянные пяльцы канва была украшена контурным изображением кривобокого зверя, призванного, судя по всему, напоминать волка. Подле была фигурка, похожая на те, что рисуют малыши на песчаных дорожках — черточки рук, кружок головы, палочка в руках.  
\- Должно быть, моя сестра хотела сказать этим, что ее будущий супруг будет храбрым рыцарем, как наш отец, — сказала Санса со всей скромностью, хотя ее щеки порозовели.  
Бет Кассель прикрыла рот ладошкой. Джейни с фырканьем спряталась за свое вышивание.  
Очевидно было, что Арья и не думала о предполагаемом супруге, а под человечком с мечом-палочкой подразумевала саму себя.  
\- Благородные девушки должны сохранять достоинство, — одернула их септа и с подлинным достоинством положила Арьиного волка на бисерную подушечку — хотя более всего, наверное, хотела бы раздраженно засунуть его в угол, с глаз долой. Джейни такого уродливого неприменно зашвырнула бы куда подальше.  
\- Санса, — сказала септа, и ее голос смягчился. — Покажи нам, что у тебя вышло.  
\- Еще не закончено, но... — опустив ресницы, Санса обратила к огню свечей свою работу.  
Что тут говорить, работа была великолепна. На алом шелковом фоне золотился поднявшийся на дыбы лев. Санса извела на него целый моток дорнийской золотой нити. Джейни ощутила легкий укол зависти — это было не обычное девичье рукоделие, чтобы набить руку, а настоящее “взрослое” приданое.  
\- Береги свои чуткие руки, милое дитя, — расслабленно сказала септа, чьи глаза, оскорбленные работой Арьи, теперь отдыхали. — Твоя леди-мать должна гордиться тобой. Такое творение не стыдно поднести в дар дому супруга.  
Санса скромно склонила голову, чуть улыбаясь. От темно-рыжих волос отразился свет очага, и они засияли так, словно в комнату на миг вошло солнце медленно угасающего лета.  
\- А ты, дитя? — обратилась септа к Джейни.  
Ее голос не потерял теплоты, хотя и того одобрения, с которым Мордейн обращалась к Сансе, в нем не было.  
Джейни зарделась.  
\- В отличие от леди Сансы, я не знаю пока, какой герб вышивать.  
Но и собственную синюю тарелку на белом фоне изображать не хотелось, когда вокруг волки, львы да кракены. Кракен у нее вышел бы красивый. Особенно, если бы Санса дала чуть-чуть золотой пряжи.  
\- Но женщины Севера славятся своим умением изображать цветы и листья нашего сурового края. И мне тоже хотелось бы.  
 _Славиться?.. Замуж?.._  
Джейни подняла пяльцы.  
Кропотливо вышитый растительный орнамент огибал края изображения. В центре высилось дерево с острыми и густыми серыми иглами, укрывающее кроной лиственное деревце поменьше. С четырех сторон их союз осеняли ветви чардрева, красные, как кровь — немного алого шелка от шитья Сансы все же осталось.  
\- Это страж-древо. И ольха.  
Санса ободряюще улыбнулась. Бет глянула восхищенно и чуть ревниво. Тонкие губы септы Морден дрогнули в улыбке — быстрой, как порыв сухого ветра.  
\- Не оставляй рукоделие, дитя. Как и все другие науки, нужные учтивой молодой леди. И видят боги, ты не уступишь в счастье леди Сансе.  
...Что видели боги септы Мордейн?  
Когда-то Джейни смеялась над Арьей-Лошадкой.  
Когда-то Джейни думала, что девочка, которая больше времени посвящает играм с деревянным мечом, чем подходящим для леди занятиям, не сможет осчастливить своего будущего супруга.  
 _Со мной и Сансой такого не случится._  
Джейни не думала, что может быть иначе.  
Когда-то Арья Старк была Арьей Старк.  
Когда-то Теон Грейджой танцевал.  
Это было здесь, в Винтерфелле — тысячу лет назад. 

Джейни потянула платье с плеч, но раздеться самой было трудно: шнуровку на спине быстро не распустить не получалось. Заведенные назад руки тотчас же немели, пальцы не слушались. Джейни не нужно было видеть витую нить, чтобы знать — она не подходит по цвету. На этом платье шнуровка была уже не первой.  
Джейни было велено быстро раздеться и приступать к мытью. Чтобы она была чистой.  
Ногти скребли по ткани, пытаясь зацепить ускользающий кончик шнура. Паника кольнула остро и отчаянно, заставляя цветные точки плясать перед глазами. Закружилась голова. А потом даже дурнота исчезла, оставив только хрустальный ледяной ужас: скрипнула дверь.  
Но не так, как входит он, не так.  
Милорд распахивает дверь настежь.  
Выдох... Облегчение сбежало по спине мурашками, дыхание вернулось.  
На пороге стоял Теон. В его руке был чугунный черпак.  
\- Миледи. Вода стынет, а вы еще не раздеты.  
Его лицо казалось еще бледнее обычного. Похоже было, что он тоже нервничал.  
\- У меня не получается... — ее голос дрогнул, ногти царапнули по шелку.  
Теон положил черпак на низкую скамью возле железной ванны, полной горячей воды, молча приблизился и стал расшнуровывать ей платье.  
Пальцы Теона двигались неловко, но касания были почти неощутимы. Он распускал шнур, не дотрагиваясь до кожи под тонкой рубашкой. Чтобы не терять время, Джейни задрала спереди подол и выпростала из-под рубашки накрахмаленную нижнюю юбку. Переступила босыми ногами. Платье соскользнуло на пол серебристо-серым водопадом. Теперь на ней оставалась только рубашка из тонкого белого льна.  
\- Леди Арья, — Теон шагнул к ванне, чуть качнувшись, как всегда, когда сильно наступал на левую ногу. — Снимите рубашку и дайте мне руку.  
Джейни зябко поежилась. Несмотря на очаг и жар воды, холод каменных стен заставлял ее дрожать. Соски обозначились под тонкой тканью, даже прозрачные волоски на руках встали дыбом. Джейни потянула рубашку вверх и вынырнула из льняного хомута. Как во сне сделала несколько шагов, поднялась на деревянную лесенку перед ванной. Голова снова закружилась.  
Если бы Теон не подал ей руку, она, наверное, упала бы. Крепко сжав его запястье (кисти коснуться не решалась), она опустилась, наконец, в воду. Вопреки опасениям, та еще не успела остыть, и тело охватил покалывающий жар. Джейни подтянула колени к груди.  
Теон сел рядом на табурет и принялся, не глядя на Джейни, лить на мочалку из жестких болотных трав настой мыльного корня. Это увлекло его на какое-то время, и можно было не разговаривать. Потом мочалка проехалась по спине Джейни — все так же легко, никакого прикосновения кожи к коже, и она была так благодарна Теону за это, что сказала бы об этом, если бы могла.  
Потому что терпеть эти прикосновения, чувствовать кожей обрубки пальцев, не было сил. Руки Теона были предостережением. А еще они были воспоминанием — о том, что теперь казалось Джейни давно забытым и ушедшим. О тех вечерах в ушедшем, летнем Винтерфелле, когда все было хорошо. О том, как ей хотелось, чтобы он обратил на нее внимание, улыбнулся ей на пиру.  
Джейни и сейчас видела, как сквозь его черты сквозит прежний Теон — когда выгодно падал свет, когда капюшон плаща скрывал голову, когда... Но подлинная возможность увидеть Теона прежним была только одна. Выждать момент, когда его... когда лорда-мужа не будет рядом.  
Теон сказал ей, что бороться бесполезно. Что она может только терпеть и быть хорошей. Теон сказал то же самое, что говорили все остальные. Все, кто надел на нее серый плащ Арьи Старк.  
“Лорд Рамси… хороший и приятный человек”, так он сказал.  
Она простила это.  
Никакого упрека в малодушии или слабости здесь не могло быть. Кто она такая, чтобы его осуждать? Джейни-Арья, которая сжимает свои колени в ванне. Которая спит возле кровати, завернувшись в шкуры — как будто надеется, что там он не найдет. Трясется от ужаса, только заслышав голос своего лорда-мужа. У нее не было больше стыда, только один ужас. Поэтому она не могла допустить ни одного упрека в адрес Теона.  
Еще одна причина, по которой Джейни не хотелось касаться его, была в том, что она опасалась почувствовать тень собственной дрожи. То, что связывало их, вставало между ними как гадкая тайна: общий страх. Она видела в Теоне свое отражение — либо, при дурном раскладе, будущее. Разделенный страх становился больше вдвойне. Она знала, как расширяются его зрачки. Это мерзкое чувство сообщничества липло как слизь или собачьи слюни.  
 _Я не… никому не буду мужчиной.  
А я — Арья Старк, я люблю, люблю, люблю милорда, моего господина._  
Джейни была рада, что не знает всего, что чувствует Теон. Потому что на него Рамси смотрел не так, как на жену. Дольше. И с выражением, которого Джейни не понимала. Страшнее. Ей было трудно признать это, но приходилось — Теону было еще страшнее.  
“Лорд Рамси никогда не резал меня без причины”.  
То, как милорд мучил его... Ни с кем он так не поступал. Убивал — но не держал при себе. То, что там было... Джейни не хотела знать.  
Самый скверный секрет был здесь.  
Их соперничество из-за внимания лорда Рамси.  
Выигравшему достанется меньше.  
И Джейни выигрывала.  
После свадьбы она избегала смотреть Теону в глаза. Теон служил громоотводом, забирал на себя ярость Рамси. Словно она просила “его, не меня” — не вслух, но про себя. Потому что все ее существо начинало умолять об этом: не меня, не меня, только не меня.  
Часто ей казалось, что это срабатывает.  
С носа Джейни сорвалась капля, разбила отражение лица Теона в помутневшей от мыла воде. Он вздохнул и стал лить из черпака воду на ее плечи, смывая пену. Мочалка прошлась по груди, по свежим багровым синякам. Нырнула под воду.  
\- Вымойте себя, миледи.  
Она перехватила мочалку и спустила ее ниже, между ног.  
Этого, наверное, никогда не отмыть. Даже если мыться каждый день. Мало кто моется так часто. Разве что женщины в доме лорда Бейлиша.  
\- Вымыла, — Джейни шмыгнула носом.  
\- Хорошо. Я подам вам сухую ткань.  
Джейни скосила глаза и увидела, как по тонким губам Теона пробегает дрожь. Впалая щека, старый шрам на скуле...  
 _Он нервничает. Торопится быстрее закончить со мной и уйти. Улизнуть._  
Арья-Лошадка плохо умела вышивать, но она была храброй. Наверное, она помогла бы Теону справиться быстрее. Пожалела бы его. Не стала бы тянуть время.  
У нее был вышитый меч-палочка.  
А у Джейни нет никакой защиты.  
\- Миледи, прошу вас. Пора.  
Джейни спрятала лицо за волосами. Нет-нет-нет, не меня, не меня.  
Теон потянулся к ней, разжимая ее руки. Джейни сидела как каменная, искалеченные пальцы Теона скользили от мыла и воды.  
\- Леди Арья! Будьте послушны, и ничего не случится.  
 _Ты хотел сказать — с тобой ничего не случится?  
Нет, так говорить нельзя. Он ни в чем не виноват.  
Но не меня, не меня, прошу, не меня._  
Шаги.  
Теон уронил мочалку в воду.

Дверь распахнулась, и Рамси вошел, разводя руки, как выходящий на подмостки бард в ожидании общих оваций. Кажется, он был пьян, но не слишком. Он скалился — плохой знак, поняла Джейни. И Теон тоже это понял.  
Джейни опустила голову еще ниже, сосредоточенно глядя в полупрозрачную воду, через которую проступали контуры ее худых ног. Она уже не надеялась, что если не смотреть милорду в лицо, ничего не случится, но поднять глаз не могла.  
\- Почему моя жена еще не вымыта? — поинтересовался Рамси, останавливаясь возле ванны.  
Джейни втянула голову в плечи. Если бы могла, она бы нырнула сейчас под воду. И больше никогда бы не выныривала.  
\- Вымыта, милорд. Осталось только вытереть, — Теон взял белую льняную ткань.  
\- Вытереть, говоришь... Хорошо вымыл?  
\- Да, ваша светлость.  
Рамси подошел еще ближе, и Джейни вздрогнула, почувствовав движение воздуха влажной кожей.  
\- А вам, моя супруга, понравилось, как он вас вымыл?  
\- Д-да.  
Лорд Рамси замер, а потом вдруг схватил ее за мокрые волосы, рванул верх, заставив взвизгнуть. Брызги разлетелись в разные стороны, боль пронзила кожу головы. Не отпуская длинных каштановых волос, наматывая их на кулак все сильнее, от чего голова Джейни закинулась, прижимаясь к его руке, Рамси вытащил ее из ванны, протащил мимо Теона по комнате, заставляя неловко перебирать мокрыми босыми ногами, а потом швырнул на кровать.  
Джейни поползла, обхватывая себя руками, сжалась.  
Тяжело звякнула об пол гранатовая вышивка — Рамси стащил дублет. Джейни уставилась на волчью шкуру, из-под которой торчали белые простыни. Простыни прачки меняли ежедневно, но они все равно казались ей грязными.  
\- Эй, Вонючка, — услышала она голос милорда.  
\- Да, милорд?  
\- Посмотришь, как я трахаю мою жену?  
Джейни трясло крупной дрожью. Она взглянула через спутанную мокрую завесу волос на Теона. Он все так же стоял возле ванны, сжимая белую ткань в руках.  
\- Как пожелаете.  
\- Пожелаю.  
Рамси обещал отрезать ей ноги и содрать кожу с лица.  
 _Стоит ли сомневаться, что однажды он осуществит свою угрозу?_  
Он ненавидит ее, потому что знает, кто она на самом деле. Когда он так смотрит... он думает об этом. Главное — не смотреть ему в глаза.  
Рамси двинулся к постели, медленно ступая тяжелыми сапогами. Джейни замерла в ожидании касания, но чувствовала только прохладу мокрой кожей.  
Он шел по широкой дуге, то приближаясь, то отдаляясь. Он не дотронулся до нее.  
\- Леди Арья.  
\- Д-да, — отозвалась она высоким голосом, вот-вот готовым сорваться.  
\- Ваш вид не выражает радости от того, что супруг хочет делить с вами ложе.  
\- Милорд... — Джейни разжала хватку рук вокруг ребер, легла, вытянулась.  
Кровать скрипнула, и Рамси навалился сверху, навис. Его лицо закрыло каменный потолок, глаза расплывались в бесцветные пятна. Пальцы больно сжали сосок, выкрутили. Джейни сморщилась, издала болезненный стон.  
Рамси выслушал этот стон внимательно, как обращенную к нему речь. Похоже, услышанное его не удовлетворило. Он загнал ей ногти под кожу и царапнул по ребрам, сдирая. Кожа скаталась в валики под ногтями. Ссадины закровоточили.  
\- Я тебя разрисую, женушка, — сказал он с придыханием.  
При этом говорил он чуть вбок, как будто не для Джейни. Как будто бы он разговаривал не с ней. И это давало надежду.  
\- Хочешь посмотреть, как я ее украшу, а, Вонючка? — спросил Рамси, отворачиваясь. — Нарежу тонкими лоскутками.  
Теперь Джейни, лежа под ним, видела только его профиль, видела, как шевелятся его губы, и это было прекрасно. Потому что он смотрел не на нее.  
\- Н-нет, милорд, — раздался тихий голос Теона.  
Тяжесть, вжимавшая ее в кровать, разом пропала. Перина спружинила.  
Джейни никогда не сказала бы этого слова. А Теон, Теон сказал.  
И поэтому лорд Рамси сейчас пошел к нему.  
 _Спасибо, спасибо._  
\- Значит, ты возражаешь?  
\- Нет.  
\- Опять “нет”. Ты меня ужасно разочаровываешь.  
\- Я просто... просто сказал, что не хотел бы. Но вы — лорд и господин, и вольны делать то, что пожелаете.  
Шаги.  
Не ко мне, не ко мне.  
Джейни чуть приподнялась и увидела, что Рамси уселся в кресло из черного дуба.  
\- И все же я чувствую, как ты настроен, Вонючка. Значит, вместо нее хочешь украситься? Куда тебе дальше. Ты и так... красавец. Впрочем, иди сюда.  
Приближаясь к нему, Теон споткнулся, отчего его лицо болезненно дрогнуло. Подошел к креслу, где Рамси сидел, вцепившись в подлокотники и разведя ноги.  
\- Вставай на колени и за дело.  
Джейни хотела бы закрыть глаза. Больше всего в этот момент Джейни хотела бы закрыть глаза. Но она не могла. Это было бы предательством по отношению к Теону. Который предложил ему себя вместо нее. И теперь его голова дергалась, побуждаемая нажатиями ладони милорда.  
-Зубы!  
Теон отпрянул на миг, поджал губы, оборачивая ими осколки зубов, чтобы не поцарапать Рамси. Наверное, при этом осколки впивались в собственную плоть, ранили ее. На его губах появилась кровь.  
\- А ты смотри и учись, — бросил ей Рамси.  
Джейни смотрела, смотрела, пока картинка не начинала расплываться перед глазами от слез. Но уже чувствовала, что угроза миновала, что Рамси сейчас не с ней, не здесь, что все его внимание сошлось на Теоне. Словно солнечный луч, пропущенный через толстое кривое стеклышко — мейстер показывал им с другими девочками такие, но никого, кроме Арьи-Лошадки, это не интересовало.  
Тот луч поджег сухую траву.  
Может быть, это слезы облегчения.  
Уже очень давно Джейни все свои чувства выражала слезами.  
Рамси откинул голову на спинку кресла, тяжело дыша. Его пальцы зарылись в седые волосы Теона, лицо вздрагивало, губы шевелились. С видимым усилием он оторвал Теона от себя, резко дернув, поднялся и двинулся к постели.  
Джейни закрыла глаза. Она знала, что теперь можно, что теперь он этого не заметит. Его член был горячим и влажным от слюны и крови Теона. Это было почти не больно.  
И очень быстро. Все кончилось, не успев начаться.  
Рамси зарычал, хватая ее за волосы тем же движением, как только что держал Теона, и она ощутила пульсирующее биение внутри.

***  
Снег укрывал Винтерфелл плотным покровом, а снегопад все не прекращался — словно боги пытались закрыть грязь и черноту, даже если придется засыпать для этого сугробами весь мир.  
Кое-где камни еще хранили следы пожара. Новые ворота, конюшни для знаменосцев и рыцарей Болтонов, как и новая кладка в стенах, выделялись уродливыми заплатами на черно-белом полотне. Дерево новых построек казалось слишком светлым, где-то еще кучами лежали оставшиеся доски и стружка. Все эти швы и распорки на теле замка были словно костыли для искалеченного человека.  
Рядом висели недавние строители, обращая белые раздутые лица к разным сторонам света в зависимости от того, куда подует ледяной ветер.  
Теон наматывал круги по внутренней стене, кутаясь в вытертый меховой плащ. Снег валил и валил, и конца этому было не видно. Влажные снежинки, похожие больше на крошечные ледышки, кололи кожу, и Теону казалось, что они уже не тают на его лице. Но на стене было спокойно — здесь он был один.  
В этот поздний час, наверное, сон пришел ко всем — лорды из Великого Чертога оставили длинные деревянные столы, знаменосцы разбрелись по своим углам, прихватывая маркитанток за бока, солдаты заснули в шатрах, кутаясь в шкуры и попоны. Даже лорд Русе провалился в бледно-серую блеклую дремоту, а Рамси... В своих снах он, наверное, скачет через красную мглу, разметавшись на ложе. А свернувшаяся на полу Джейни — в ушедшем лете, под сенью еще не облетевшей ольхи.  
Не спали только стражники-копейщики, дозорные на стене и у ворот. И Теон — сон к нему не шел, и единственным способом уснуть было достаточно сильно вымотаться.  
Он слушал гудение ветра, глядя со стены в беспросветную вьюжную ночь. За пределами замка бушевала серо-белая смерть. В ней не было зла и ненависти, которыми так сильны люди. Ничего личного. Только равнодушная мертвенная сила. Как море.  
Где-то там погибал в метели Станнис. Где-то далеко поднимала руки красная женщина, читая в пламени, боролась с белой силой севера. Глядя на метель, Теон верил, что в этих краях белая сила поборет красного бога. Войска Станниса, горные кланы... Винтерфелл. Всех накроет одним белым одеялом.  
Теон был из рода тех, кто славится умением терпеть холодные ветра. И все же почувствовал, как немеют в кожаных перчатках кончики оставшихся пальцев. Умение терпеть холодные ветра приобрело вкус подавленных восстаний.  
Похоже, на сегодня предел был достигнут. Не доходя до часового, чтобы не дать ему повода заглянуть под капюшон, Теон развернулся. Пора было возвращаться в замок.  
Над лагерем клубился дым, над богорощей — туман. Когда Теон проходил мимо палаток, какой-то ополченец, выбравшийся, чтобы помочиться, швырнул в него костью.  
В замке было тихо, неровный ритм шагов Теона гулко отдавался в пустых коридорах. Из Великого Чертога несло горелым мясом и запахом сырых шкур. В каменной нише спал гвардеец в залитой вином одежде.  
Был уже час волка, когда он вошел в свои комнаты. Уединение радовало. Камин был пуст, и веял застарелой золой, но шедшие в стенах печные трубы других спален были теплыми и делали температуру такой, что пар уже не поднимался изо рта при дыхании.  
Сбросив влажный плащ, Теон на ощупь двинулся к постели.  
И тут чиркнуло огниво.  
В спальне он был не один.

Если бы Теону не было так холодно, кровь разом остыла бы в жилах.  
Пламя свечи выхватило из темноты лицо Рамси. Он сидел на кровати и улыбался, глядя на растерянность Теона.  
\- Вот и ты, Вонючка. А я тебя дожидаюсь. В этой холодной дыре. Что ты как воды в рот набрал?  
\- Просто, милорд... Видеть вас здесь...  
Рамси разозлился:  
\- Может быть, ты лучше знаешь, где мне надо сейчас быть?  
\- Нет, милорд.  
 _Может быть, со своей леди-женой?_  
Теон уперся взглядом в пол, изучая свои сапоги. Сказать что-то было необходимо, иначе Рамси разгневается еще сильнее.  
\- Вы... Вы могли послать за мной, и я сразу бы пришел.  
Лицо Рамси исказилось:  
\- Послать, говоришь?! Ты сам должен быть там, где я хочу тебя видеть.  
\- Да, милорд. Простите.  
Интересно, как долго он сидел здесь? Терпеливое ожидание было совсем не в характере Рамси. Это не предвещало ничего хорошего. Как и то, что он зажег еще одну свечу на деревянном столе. И еще. Он их сюда принес. Зачем?  
\- Пусть у тебя будет светло, — пояснил Рамси тем особенным чуть рассеянным тоном, от которого у Теона пересыхало горло. — Или ты так привык к темноте, пока сидел в подземелье? Свет — это хорошо. Можно все как следует рассмотреть.  
\- Как вам угодно, милорд.  
Рамси встал. Полы кожаного сюртука разошлись, и Теон увидел, что под ним на Рамси нет ничего, кроме кое-как завязанных штанов и рубахи с расшнурованным воротом, которая открывала грудь чуть ли не до половины. Похоже было, что он выбрался прямо из супружеской постели, едва одевшись.  
Зато на поясе у него висели ножи — фальшион и кривой нож для свежевания.  
Он приблизился, встал вплотную. У Теона хватило выдержки не сделать шага назад и не отстраниться — знал, что если поступит так, будет хуже.  
\- Вонючка, гулящая сучка, — зашептал Рамси, обдавая винным перегаром. — Где ты гуляешь по ночам?  
 _А ты?_  
\- Прошелся по стене. Милорд. Простите меня.  
Рамси ожег его таким взглядом, словно хотел что-то прочитать в глазах Теона. Какую-то ложь, какой-то ускользающий, ломкий след неверности и обмана.  
\- Сбежать хочешь?  
\- Нет, ваша светлость. Не хочу.  
Это было почти искренне.  
Серо-белая смерть, сугробы величиной с дом.  
Рамси отпрянул, снова сел на кровать, а потом сказал:  
\- Раздевайся.  
\- М-милорд?  
\- Раздевайся. Или я оттащу тебя в лагерь и повторю этот приказ там. На снегу и среди моих войск.  
Несмотря на ледяную оторопь, сковавшую руки, Теон отметил то, с каким удовольствием Рамси говорил “мои войска”. Впрочем, возможно он делал это бессознательно. То, что он делал бессознательно, часто было самым жутким, потому что в эти моменты он не рисовался и не пытался напугать. Например, сейчас он облизнулся — быстро и нервно, как болотный ящер Перешейка.  
Теон начал снимать одежду. Эти вещи, в которые его обрядили для свадьбы, выглядели насмешкой — черное с золотом.  
Рамси сидел, безотрывно следя за движениями его рук.  
На штанах Теон застопорился.  
\- Это тоже.  
Со стеснением он запоздал.  
Стоя перед голодным жадным взглядом Рамси, Теон чувствовал себя более голым, чем когда-либо. Как будто он вовсе был без кожи. Рамси пожирал взглядом его худые ноги, россыпь шрамов, руки, скользнувшие, чтобы прикрыться, но тут же безвольно опавшие вдоль тела.  
Теон помнил, как получил многие из своих меток. Многие, но не все. Самое страшное он почти забыл — оно было подернуто красной пеленой, в которой он почти не осознавал себя. Плыл по волнам своей боли, растворялся в ней. Тонул, как в кровавой каше. Кажется, целыми неделями он был почти безумен. И потом, выныривая из темноты, он не досчитывался части себя, просыпаясь, вспоминал.  
Рамси помогал ему в этом.  
 _Пересчитай свои пальцы еще раз. Не помнишь, ты сам просил об этом?  
Смотри, это полоска кожи с твоей спины.  
Видишь, я оттяпал тебе половину члена._  
Он переступил с ноги на ногу. Стоять так в неотапливаемой комнате было холодно. По бокам пробежали мурашки. При вдохах кожа на ребрах натягивалась так, словно те готовы были ее прорвать.  
\- Встань на колени.  
Теон медленно опустился на пол. Жесткий холодный пол, зато можно наклонить голову, позволить отросшим бесцветным волосам упасть на глаза.  
Рамси поманил его рукой.  
Теон оперся руками о пол и двинулся вперед на четвереньках. К ладоням прилипали песчинки и маленькие сухие травинки, принесенные с сеном от конюшен.  
Он остановился между обтянутых кожаными штанами колен.  
Чего он хочет? Наверное, того же, что и два дня назад, когда позвал его мыть Джейни.  
 _Даже если бы он тогда содрал с меня шкуру на глазах женщины, которая мне доверилась, это было бы... честно?_  
Но Рамси не вызывался быть воздаянием за его грехи. Он просто делал то, что хотел.  
Когда Рамси швырнул Джейни на кровать, он медлил. Он не стал бы калечить Арью Старк, даже если это не Арья Старк. Он провоцировал меня, понял Теон. И я сделал именно то, что он хотел. В который раз.  
Собственная готовность попасть в ловушку его не удивила.  
Интереснее было, почему Рамси так поступил.  
Заставив его отсасывать в тот вечер, Рамси делал вид, что это наказание за неповиновение.  
Но это было не наказание.  
Теон бы рассмеялся, если бы мог.  
Он ждал, что его вздернут за волосы, и это случилось — но вместо того, чтобы, как думал Теон, принудить его открыть рот, Рамси с силой двинул его головой о край кровати.  
Острая дубовая рейка пришлась в бровь. Теон ахнул, завалился на пол, прижимая руки к лицу. Почувствовал влажное. Бровь была содрана, потекла кровь. Теон свернулся на полу, словно пытаясь защитить живот и пах.  
Боль медленно утихала, становилась более тупой, ноющей. Время шло. Теон слышал только стук собственного сердца, треск свечных фитилей и тяжелое, хриплое дыхание Рамси.  
Он разомкнул веки. Пламя свечей расплывалось, превращаясь в раскачивающиеся звезды. Рамси все так же сидел на краю кровати, глядя на него. Одна рука его бродила под ножевой перевязью, гладила шнуровку штанов. Глаза были полузакрыты.  
Тошнота подкатила к горлу.  
 _Нас окружает тошнота, как двойная стена._  
Взгляд Рамси потерял четкость, веки вздрагивали.  
Теон чувствовал, что отравлен. Что грязь Рамси хотел нанести на него не только снаружи, но и куда-то под сердце, не оставляя ни одного уголка незатронутым.  
Рамси наклонился, и Теон снова сжался, вдавливаясь в каменный пол. Тонкая струйка крови щекотала лицо.  
Но Рамси его не тронул. Вместо этого порывисто встал, запахнул кожаный камзол и быстро вышел, хлопнув дверью и взметнув пламя свечей. Это случилось так внезапно, что Теон какое-то время не мог поверить. Как будто ждал, что Рамси войдет снова, стоит ему только расслабиться. Как будто это очередная ловушка.  
Но Рамси не вернулся.  
Он сейчас уже в своей спальне, понял Теон.  
Медленно поднявшись, он накинул на голые плечи все еще сырой плащ.  
Пламя свечей раскачивалось.

***  
На Винтерфелл опускалась очередная ночь.  
Заскучав в Чертоге среди своих ребят и собак, Рамси выбрался подышать воздухом и пострелять по отцовским повешенным. Ему нравился хрусткий звук, с которым стрелы входили в мертвые тела — как в мягкий лед. Замерзни они еще сильнее, как в старые легендарные зимы, то разлетались бы тускло-красными крошками. Омрачало эту перспективу только то, что холод — не товарищ стрельбе. Лук быстро теряет гибкость, пальцы леденеют и делаются непослушными даже в перчатках. А Рамси любил работать голыми руками.  
Для него торчащий сколотым зубом среди заснеженных холмов Винтерфелл был символом успешных свершений. Как будто теперь весь Север лежал перед ним — покорный, ждущий. Это окрыляло. Теперь началась, наконец, интересная жизнь. Осталось только выпотрошить Станниса и вывесить на зубчатой стене для пущего украшения пейзажа.  
Впрочем, пейзажи не сказать, чтобы были очень хороши. А если хороши, то крайне неудобны для жизни — даже для привыкшего к северу Рамси, не говоря уже о речных лордах и их людях.  
Разместившись в подвалах и разрушенных постройках, разбив палатки среди теплиц, объединенные войска замерзали. Снегопад не прекращался — словно там, наверху, кто-то вспорол небу его сизое брюхо, заставив ронять белые потроха. У коновязи укрытые попонами лошади, прядая ушами, зябко переступали тонкими ногами в снегу.  
На шесте висел заиндевевший штандарт с гербом Дастинов. Рамси натянул тетиву. Ткань обледенела и торчала, словно каменная, но через наросшую изморозь все еще можно было различить изображение.  
Стрела вошла ровно в перекрестье двух топоров. Часовой-копейщик возле ворот вскинулся на свист, но узнав молодого Болтона, осекся и замер. Не меняясь в лице, Рамси опустил лук. Штандарт треснул, как стекло.  
 _Вот так._  
Рамси в эти дни много пил и вынашивал большие надежды.  
Наслаждаться надеждами мешали некоторые досадные мелочи.  
Клятые лорды, по его милости пьющие подогретое вино в Великом Чертоге, глядели косо и недовольно. “Люди тебя боятся”, сказал лорд Русе.  
 _Это же превосходно, отец?.._  
Отправленные за ворота разведчики не вернулись, сгинув в метели.  
Леди Дастин, которую Русе не разрешил пустить на сапоги, периодически обнаруживала свое присутствие и даже точку зрения. У Рамси был бы с ней короткий разговор, но отцовская тень каждый раз падала на его мысли, стоило им только свернуть в соблазнительную скорняжную сторону.  
Рамси чувствовал хрупкость верности местных домов, но опьянение, которое у него снова и снова вызывало видение подчиненного Севера, не давало ему в полной мере оценить угрозу.  
 _Плевать, плевать._  
Будущий законнорожденный Болтон, залог власти над Старковскими владениями, заткнет им глотки.  
На этой мысли Рамси осекся, осознав вдруг, что на дворе ночь, а он, вместо того, чтобы начинять жену болтонским семенем, стреляет по старым трупам и неугодным знаменам.  
Со стороны осыпавшейся башни доносилось карканье воронов. В разрушенном крыле, где стояли шатры рыцарей, весело завизжала шлюха. Как будто боги намекали, что Рамси тоже следует пойти и заставить кого-нибудь визжать.  
Нет, ну какое это удовольствие, если они смеются.  
Вьюга швырнула ему в лицо горсть колких снежинок.  
Некуда ехать, и развлекаться не с кем, вокруг одни только слепые бельма метели.  
Он вышел к занесенному снегом колодцу. Вокруг было натоптано, и валялся багор — конюх пытался разбить лед. Лошадиные и человеческие следы заметало на глазах, лунки в снегу оплывали, теряя форму, и вот уже было не отличить, где чей след. Рамси замедлил шаг, потом остановился. Пнул сапогом снег, раскопав гнилую обгорелую солому.  
В день обретения Винтерфелла Рамси на радостях поджег все вокруг. Горели деревянные конюшни и соломенные настилы, горели лошади.  
Не слишком в традициях Болтонов. Это Станнис по части горелого мяса, а нам по душе свежее.  
Но смотреть было приятно.  
Тот день был также днем обретения Вонючки. Который тогда, конечно, не знал своего имени и питал иллюзии. Самый первый, самый долгожданный удар был крепким и сладким.  
 _Теперь у нас будет другая игра._  
Оказалось, Рамси так долго этого ждал.  
Как и свадебный Вонючка в одежде лорда, колодец напомнил об этих днях ожидания — днях недолгого и весьма сомнительного торжества Теона Перевертыша над Винтерфеллом.  
Как он был хорош, как пыжился, как нервно дергалось его лицо. Как он был бледен, когда занес над Фарленом меч. И рубил — потешно, криво, попав сначала куда ниже шеи, по проломившимся лопаткам.  
Потом его рвало возле этого самого колодца. Подавая ему ведро с водой для умывания, Рамси с интересом следил за спазмами. Горло принца сжималось, глаза слезились, и вышло из него только выпитое для храбрости вино пополам с желчью. Рамси подумал тогда, что это бегло проскользнувшая страдальческая гримаса на лице Теона Грейджоя стоит многого. От этой гримасы у Расми твердел член и звериной гривой поднимались волосы на затылке.  
Когда он сноровисто сдирал кожу с голов детей из Желудевой, ему тоже посчастливилось поймать на лице Теона это выражение: тот отпрянул, сводя брови, судорожно сглатывая, а в это время пальцы Рамси конвульсивно сжали скользкую и теплую изнанку скальпа, пока в паху проходила полная неги волна.  
Это было здесь, в Винтерфелле — тысячу лет назад. 

Вонючка нашелся в арочной галерее с сожженной наполовину деревянной крышей. Через высокие проемы и дыры в потолке сюда залетал снег, поэтому мало кто из людей Рамси ходил этим путем, предпочитая крытые и освещенные факелами проходы.  
Рамси сюда привело чутье — как будто знал, что Вонючка будет прятаться, но забиться по-настоящему далеко не посмеет.  
\- Тебе сказано было не шляться? — начал Рамси, сходу заводясь.  
Тот, укрывшись за черным капюшоном, забормотал свое “да, милорд”, пытаясь отвернуться. За окоемом капюшона мелькнул острый профиль.  
Мой лорд-отец учил его проглатывать звуки, вспомнил Рамси. Чтобы было как у настоящего Вонючки, как будто какая-то дрянь во рту. Но как следует не вышло, только маскарад — выговор того, кто воспитывался в замке, чуткое ухо различит всегда.  
Эта мысль разозлила Рамси и он, продолжая исподволь накручивать себя мыслями о замках и детях лордов, ударил Вонючку спиной о каменную стену. Капюшон свалился, и Рамси взглянул в его лицо, казавшееся мертвенным в обрамлении светлых волос и на фоне белого снега.  
\- Если ты сбежишь...  
Губы Вонючки дрогнули.  
В его глазах были только белая вспышка боли и ошеломление. Но если бы Рамси захотелось пойти дальше, за это ошеломление, что бы он там увидел? Что бы он увидел за завесой страха?  
Только усталость и отвращение.  
Рамси приблизился вплотную, прижался губами его виску и зашептал:  
\- Я найду тебя. Ты знаешь это?  
\- Да.  
\- Я приду за тобой. Веришь?  
\- Да...  
\- Я верну тебя.  
\- Д-д...  
\- Заберу.  
Вонючка обмяк в его руках. Он дрожал, от холода или от страха.  
 _Нет, не сбежит. Не сбежит от меня. Он послушный._  
Рамси притянул его к себе и прижался губами к губам, ворвался в рот языком, царапаясь об осколки зубов. Даже внутри рот у него был ледяной. Пришлось укусить, чтобы стало теплее.  
\- Ай... — в углу рта Вонючки появилась капелька крови.  
Глядя на это, Рамси окончательно принял решение.  
\- Пойдем.  
 _Совсем ненадолго.  
Повоспитываю, чтобы не шатался по стенам почем зря. _  
Как два дня назад. Тогда, вернувшись от Вонючки, он спустил в жену — очень быстро, та даже не успела ничего испортить тем, что вся кожа при ней.  
В коридорах замка чадили факелы.  
В комнатах, выделенных Перевертышу, было все так же зябко.  
Рамси уронил на пол плащ, перешагнул через него, и махнул Вонючке рукой: знаешь, что делать. Тот оказался достаточно понятлив и расторопен, чтобы не получить ни одного удара — начал раздеваться.  
И Рамси был ему за это благодарен.  
Вроде бы, лишний раз приказать что-нибудь Вонючке — приятно. Это поднимало настроение, заводило и заставляло кровь в жилах бежать быстрее. Но сейчас в собственных приказах был какой-то неприятный привкус, какая-то лихорадочность.  
Вонючка замер, уронив руки вдоль тела. Его ребра были покрыты мурашками, живот провисал затененной впадиной. Над глазом темнела давешняя ранка.  
Его запекшаяся кровь — как пятна ржавчины на железе. Это железо Рамси ковал и гнул своими руками, чтобы стало податливым.  
Рамси потянулся к его лицу, и Вонючка с силой зажмурил глаза. Он выглядел в этот момент очень юным, несмотря на седые волосы и складку между бровей. У него брови теперь стали темнее волос. Рамси ткнул в ссадину пальцем, начал ковырять.  
Теон вытянул шею, напрягаясь, но не сделал ни шагу назад. Рамси смотрел, как дергается его горло, как обозначаются жилы на шее, и ключицы начинают выпирать, когда он так вытягивается. А на лице — та самая страдальческая гримаса, то выражение, которое Рамси... подкупило. Погубило.  
Знакомое горячее напряжение дернуло внизу.  
В этом занесенном снегом замке ничего больше не давало такого эффекта. Только он. Ох, это куда лучше, чем расстреливать повешенных. Очень хорошо.  
И отвратительно. Как то, что нельзя просто подпалить раздражающие знамена в Чертоге. Как невозможность послать лорда-отца катиться ко всем кровавым богам. Как все, что... держит.  
Теон стоял голым, опустив руки по швам. Швы, в самом деле, были — длинные тонкие полосы вдоль бедер. Видно было все отметины, которые Рамси ему подарил.  
Теон стоял весь в этих следах, включая след от ошейника, стоял в замке, где прошла его юность и который он потом с таким нелепым апломбом взял.  
А униженным себя чувствовал Рамси.  
Это никуда не годилось.  
Впору было бы немедленно содрать с него кусок кожи, но раздражение не находило выхода даже в ярости. Потому что сейчас это было бы равносильно признанию, что тот ему нужен. Потому что иначе...  
 _Что там он обещал отцу? Засадить сына в Арью Старк с удивительной скоростью и сноровкой?.._  
Пока что выходило не слишком быстро, а его сноровка была не для супружеского ложа. Если, конечно, девчонка не понесла в прошлый раз. После его визита в эти нетопленые комнаты.  
Ее слезы — жидкие и пресные. Они не утоляют жажды.  
\- Я с тебя шкуру спущу, — яростным шепотом пообещал Рамси.  
Вонючка часто захлопал влажными ресницами.  
\- За что, милорд? Если бы вы сказали, что нельзя ходить по замку...  
\- В пекло это все, — перебил его Рамси. — В пекло!  
Недоуменный, испуганный взгляд. В другой момент Рамси бы порадовался, потому что эти испуг и удивление были на вкус как лучшее вино, а теперь... Он не мог получить удовольствие, ставя Вонючку в тупик, потому что был в тупике сам.  
Тот еще что-то слабо вякнул, пытаясь доказать свою благонадежность. Звучало чуть более напряженно, чем обычно, и с какой-то слишком надсадной ноткой искренности, но Рамси этого не заметил, как не расслышал слов. Его увлекло в этот момент само звучание.  
Все дело в чуть свистящем морском выговоре железнорожденных, или это его собственный голос, надтреснутый, как будто всегда за полшага до срыва?.. А теперь он еще и пришептывает из-за зубов... Нагнать этот шепчущий срыв — каждый раз искушение, которому нельзя противиться.  
 _Совсем немного.  
А потом пойду и заделаю наследника._  
Рамси придвинулся, коснулся расковырянной ссадины ртом. Потом прижался губами к правому веку — глаза Теона слезились от мороза и боли, и на вкус были, как море. Как жидкость внутри глазных яблок — тоже соленая.  
Рамси отпихнул его и начал раздеваться: камзол, дублет, рубаха. Ремень с ножами стукнул об пол.  
Рамси взялся за тесемку кожаных штанов:  
\- Ложись, — быстрое движение, горизонтальная плоскость, шрамы на животе. — Нет, ты рехнулся. Ты мне не леди-жена. Мордой вниз ложись.  
Уткнув Вонючку лицом в постель, он навис сверху, изучая ландшафт его спины. Как хорошая карта с пометками: здесь я был, и здесь, и этот росчерк-маршрут нам знаком.  
Простыни были серыми, тощее тело под ним — холодным и жестким, но там, где надо, было горячо. Хотя пока и недостаточно мягко.  
\- Позажимайся еще. И я расширю твою дырку ножом, — выдохнул Рамси, сплевывая в ладонь.  
Вонючка зашипел и пополз, вдавливаясь грудью в кровать, пытаясь соскочить, но Рамси держал крепко, продолжая наваливаться и давить, давить. Было туго и уже совсем не холодно. Рывок, другой, третий...  
Кровать душила стоны. Кажется, он прикусил что-то зубами, а это было неправильно. Схватив своего Вонючку за волосы, Рамси развернул его голову так, чтобы освободить его рот и видеть часть лица. Губы разомкнулись, выпуская еще один стон, теперь уже явный, полный, не задушенный. Блеснул остро сколотый передний зуб.  
А потом тело под ним чуть расслабилось, как будто привыкая, и Рамси быстро насадил его посильнее, дернув за плечи.  
Как будто он и сам боялся сейчас. Боялся... что Теону станет не больно.  
Поэтому его вскрик отозвался в теле Рамси длинным спазмом.  
 _Не скармливать же все его потрохам.  
Еще чуть-чуть.  
Будто капкан._  
Сильно хотелось резануть, но перевязь с ножнами была далеко.  
Ободрать бы все целиком!  
 _А дальше, дальше — только мягкое и красное, где нет ни одежды, ни кожи, нет преград, ничего закрытого и тайного. Есть только скользящая теплота._  
И больше ничего.  
Рамси сомкнул зубы на худом солоноватом плече, сдавил с силой, прокусывая кожу. Теон забился и весь сжался, сдавливая, как в тисках. В последней проигранной попытке Рамси попробовал вырваться, но как только член вышел с влажным звуком, лопатки Теона дрогнули, а рана на плече снова налилась кровью.  
Его ржаво-железная кровь была еще вкуснее, чем слезы.  
До леди-жены Рамси не донес.

***  
Когда распирающая боль отхлынула, на спину Теона упали горячие капли. А потом Рамси рухнул на него всем телом, размазывая липкое животом. Теон затылком чувствовал его дыхание.  
Темнота в каменных углах комнаты покачивалась. Он слабо шевельнулся, потому что дыхание пресекалось, и тяжесть медленно сползла. Рамси лег сбоку, но его рука так и осталась лежать поперек спины Теона.  
Рамси смотрел в темноту. Свет свечей отразился в его глазах, и на какой-то миг сделал их прозрачными насквозь. Он зевнул, склонив при этом голову, ткнулся лицом Теону в плечо. Просто так он сделать этого не мог — слизал все еще подтекавшую кровь. Без крови ему было неуютно.  
Но больше ничего ужасного не происходило.  
Пожалуй, в Винтерфелле вообще не происходило ничего ужасного. Если не брать в расчет того, что Болтоны вообще привезли его сюда — в замок, где все было полно воспоминаний и застарелых мертвых надежд. Но здесь Рамси не срезал с него ни одного куска кожи. Хотя и обещал. Постоянные оскорбления, необходимость служить источником унижения для Джейни и походя оставленные мелкие ранки — вот и все. Не слишком мало. Но и не много, не через край. То, что он был готов довольствоваться настолько малым, свидетельствовало о полной гибели достоинства.  
\- У тебя здесь жуткий холод, — сказал Рамси.  
\- Да, милорд. Очень холодно.  
Рамси закрыл глаза. Без зубастого оскала его лицо казалось непривычно успокоенным, веки были опущены. Теон думал, что, наверное, за этими шторами ходят багряные бури. Где-то там хлещут по лицу ветки, свистят стрелы и кожа слезает лоскутами. И больше ничего.  
Испорченная кровь.  
Но и у Теона тоже больше ничего нет.  
Осознание этого не приносило ему радости, но при этом странно освобождало.  
Теон взглянул на пол. Перевязь Рамси валялась возле его кожаных штанов. Лезвия ножей холодно поблескивали.  
 _Может быть, это проверка? И он хочет узнать, попробую ли я..._  
Но Рамси лежал спокойно, его грудь медленно вздымалась. Перестали хищно вздрагивать крылья носа, сомкнулись губы. Он просто потушил кровяной пожар, и теперь отпал, как сытая пиявка, как наевшийся зверь.  
 _Я даже больше его не ненавижу. Только терплю, как собственное уродство._  
Уже очень давно, тысячу лет, Теон не лежал ни с кем в постели. То, что происходило с ним и Джейни, вряд ли считалось. Да и то, что было сейчас, конечно, считаться не могло. Ведь это Рамси.  
Никто больше не захотел бы лежать так рядом с теперешним Теоном, с Перевертышем, с Вонючкой. А Рамси брезгливость была неведома. В конце концов, он сам все это сделал с ним — своими руками.  
В этот момент Теону было почти... хорошо? Нет, конечно.  
Тихо. И уже не больно.  
Рамси здесь, в его постели — это было так абсурдно, что примиряло с происходящим. В заведомо безумной ситуации перестаешь удивляться и задавать вопросы.  
 _Теон Грейджой, теперь ты совсем пропал._  
Его имя шепчут только старые призраки.  
А среди людей... Никто не знает его, никому он не нужен.  
Как будто он оказался на самом дне, на глубине, и вокруг только осколки ушедших в пучину архипелагов, которые давным-давно возвышались над водой, еще до того, как Первые Люди пришли на этот континент. На глубине лежат затопленные ладьи, поросшие раковинами, и огромные подводные твари проплывают в чернильной темноте.  
Ниже некуда.  
С самого дна есть только один путь. Наверх.  
Ладонь на спине медленно двинулась, погладила. Рамси провел рукой по его позвоночнику, добрался до плеча и размазал капельку крови от укуса.  
А потом сказал:  
\- Прости.  
И от этого слова Теона скрутило.  
Что-то умерло, не успев родиться.  
Уже не имело значения, был ли Рамси искренен на волне своей сытой расслабленности, или это была шутка — впрочем, почти безобидная на фоне того, что он даже не резал его, пока трахал. Но само звучание этого слова, эти прозрачно блеснувшие глаза и округлившиеся на звуке “о” губы запустили в теле Теона мощный отклик.  
Он скривился, выворачиваясь из-под руки, пытаясь ужаться так, чтобы занять как можно меньше места в постели. Чтобы ни за что не касаться Рамси. Животный страх, поднявшийся из самых глубин телесной памяти, заставил все мышцы окаменеть. Он скатился бы на пол, если бы посмел.  
Только бы не касаться.  
Только бы не меня, прошу, не меня.  
Как в Дредфорте.  
Рамси, похоже, почувствовал — резко встал. А потом осуществил мечту Теона, скинув его на пол сильным ударом, отчего тот проехался щекой по каменному полу и так замер.  
Рамси вытер живот, стряхивая с волос ниже пупка уже подсохшее семя.  
\- Тварь, — выплюнул он, сверкнув глазами.

...Только не ко мне. Только-пожалуйста-пусть-не-меня.  
Здесь есть и другие камеры. И кто-то кричит по ночам, кто-то, еще сохранивший способность кричать. И пахнет гнилым мясом оттуда, где уже не кричат.  
Ключ заскрипел, поворачиваясь в замке. Есть ли звук страшнее? Длинное скольжение металла о металл, пение дверных петель, а он до последнего закрывал голову руками, как будто надеялся — если не смотреть, все пропадет. Как будто это не по-настоящему. Как будто это сон.  
Длинный, бесконечный кошмар, вроде тех, что начали мучить его еще в Винтерфелле. Раздутые тела в колодцах, кровь на песке во дворе. Изрубленные лопатки, голова, повисшая на длинном мерзком лоскуте кожи, который тянется, тянется и никак не может порваться. Волки с детскими лицами. Огонь и черная смола. Поясная пряжка, зажатая в ладони.  
Только после тех снов он просыпался с криком, в поту, но целый и живой, и в красках нового дня сны бледнели, стирались и пропадали. Можно было выпить меда или навалиться на теплое женское тело рядом, притворяясь завоевателем, скрывая под алчностью вторжения собственный страх, и все проходило, отступало.  
Теперешний кошмар длился и длился, и выхода из него не было.  
Рамси был бы точен, если бы звериная жестокость не застилала ему глаз багровой пеленой. Если бы опьянение от крови и чужой беспомощности не заставляло его рисковать собственным пленником. И все же в последний момент он всегда сдерживал себя, не переходя грани.  
 _Поэтому я до сих пор жив.  
Зачем?.._  
Теон скорчился, баюкая руку с ужасным искореженным пальцем. Теперь вместо пальца там было красное и бесформенное, без ногтя, который Рамси выдрал. Кусок подсыхающего, трескающегося мяса. Подернутая желтизной отмирающая ткань.  
\- Здравствуй. Ты спал? — голос, его голос.  
 _Не давай ему свести тебя с ума._  
Рамси был в одежде, в которой его легко можно было спутать с собственными слугами — скромная туника невразумительного цвета, откинутый капюшон. Теон уже знал, что это плохо, очень плохо. Потому что это его рабочая одежда.  
Рамси двигался странно, наплывами — замирал, как будто думая, давая возможность передохнуть, но как только ощущение временного шаткого покоя касалось Теона, он разбивал его, разом оказываясь вблизи, вплотную, заглядывая в лицо.  
Дурнота, тугие ремни на запястьях, и так хочется упасть... И чернота, чернота обморока.  
Которая не проходила, даже когда он стал всматриваться в нее, которая пахла пылью и старой кровью. Он забился, уверенный, что лишен теперь зрения, и тут Рамси стащил мешок с его головы.  
Увидев его улыбку, Теон почувствовал, как слезы текут сами собой, и остановить их нет никакой возможности. Улыбка Рамси говорила о чем-то нестерпимом, отвратительном, самом страшном.  
В его пальцах сверкнул короткий нож.  
 _Отрежь, наконец. Ты же видишь, я сгниваю заживо._  
Теон захрипел, пытаясь выдавить хотя бы звук.  
\- Что ты хочешь мне сказать?  
\- М-можно...  
\- Не то.  
\- Пожалуйста...  
\- Нет.  
\- Милорд...  
\- Опять не то. Не то.  
Липкие взгляды, эти странные касания. Все, что угодно. Только отрежь. Только не трогай. Рамси ласкающим движением коснулся его ключицы. Провел от плеча до запястья, стянутого ремнем. Коснулся ладони.  
 _Вдох. Выдох._  
А потом сжал изувеченный палец.  
\- Прости, — Рамси округлил глаза. — Тебе больно?  
Мир полыхнул. Теон захрипел.  
А потом его снова утянуло в черноту. В колодец, вроде тех, где железнорожденные приносили жертвы Утонувшему, когда оказывались далеко от моря.  
Только каменные стены, и боль, боль, которая не прекращается, не отпускает даже в забытьи. А он царапается, царапается, пытаясь вырваться, но ничего не выходит. Только ногти сгибаются в обратную сторону, срываются, подергиваются черно-красной каймой.  
...Это было в Дредфорте, и забыть это оказалось невозможно.  
Потому что он был связан этой памятью. В ответ на те или иные слова, жесты, взгляды сердце делало кульбит, дыхание пресекалось, горло отказывалось исторгнуть звук. Это были законы самого тела, которые Рамси сам установил, вбил в него. И вряд ли теперь даже ему удалось бы что-то изменить.  
От улыбки Рамси у него в животе поднималась волна тошноты и хотелось заплакать. Рамси мог начать улыбаться солнцу и цветам, а Теона бы все так же тошнило слезами.  
Когда этот спусковой рычаг в голове щелкал, он мог чувствовать к Рамси только одно: не меня, пожалуйста, не меня.

В богороще было теплее, чем где-либо еще. Теон смотрел, как вьется под ногами молочный туман, такой густой, что деревья в десяти шагах уже таяли в этом тумане, и только высокие кроны вырастали из него как из воды.  
Возможно, следовало быть осмотрительнее и прекратить вечерние прогулки. Но лорд Русе не запретил ему этого. Как и Рамси.  
Вспомнилось его навязчивое “ _Если ты сбежишь…_ "  
Только это была не угроза. Это был вопрос.  
Который Рамси никогда не задал бы напрямую.  
В пустой сумрачной богороще мог скрываться кто угодно, но Теон не боялся кого угодно. Недавно случившиеся в замке убийства оказали такой эффект, словно в муравейник ткнули веточкой. В гарнизоне судачили. Русе Болтон инструментально и безотлагательно начал расследование — которое пока ни к чему не привело. Рамси вел себя неровно: то отрицал возможность убийств, то грозился содрать с виновных кожу. Он в последнее время вообще вел себя на редкость неровно, постоянно балансируя на грани этих двух импульсов.  
Отрицание, угроза, отрицание... И опять.  
Это выматывало хуже ровной жестокости или веселых собачьих шуток.  
 _Сегодня он придет снова_.  
Теон шел через богорощу, касаясь иногда ветвей низких кустов, на которых стыли замерзшие красные ягоды, до которых еще не добрались вороны. Как кровь на снегу.  
Он не боялся встретить убийцу. Пожалуй, эта перспектива его даже вдохновляла. Кто бы он ни был, потрошитель, по крайней мере, делал это быстро. Хотя в иных случаях и с выдумкой. Но Теону трудно было представить себе выдумку, которая могла бы теперь его удивить.  
Он вышел к пруду, подернутому белым паром. Пахло влагой, теплой землей, прелыми травами, болотной гнилью и древесной корой. Белое дерево смотрело своими алыми глазами, которые казались в полутьме черными. Теон послушал шелест листьев, которые чуть покачивались на ветру, споря с хлопьями снега. Опустился на колени, прижал ладонь к белой гладкой коре, словно хотел уловить под ней глубинные живые токи.  
Дерево показалось ему чуть теплым, как медленно остывающее человеческое тело.  
Бессонницу подогревало постоянное ожидание — позовет ли Рамси его в свою спальню, или придет сам. Так или иначе, Рамси теперь являлся самостоятельно, предпочитая не посылать за ним.  
 _Не хочет, чтобы его ребята знали, как он проводит ночи._  
Повод усмехнуться — если бы уязвленный Рамси не был страшнее раненого вепря.  
В любом случае, следовало вернуться в замок. Если он опять не найдет Теона, его гнев будет ужасен.  
По пути Теон заглянул в кухонное здание. Скучающие у дверей охранники ухмыльнулись, когда он проходил мимо, но пропустили. Теон велел поваренку принести хвороста и дров.  
 _Пусть думают, что для очага лорда Рамси. Это почти так. В прошлый раз ему не понравился холод в моей спальне._  
Он все еще мог говорить с людьми и даже отдавать приказы. Во всем, что не касается Рамси, он был посильно нормален.  
Вернувшись к себе и растопив очаг, Теон развесил у огня сырую одежду. Сел, завернувшись в шерстяное одеяло с постели, протянул ладони к огню. В руках покалывало, даже обрубки подергивались — как будто несуществующие призрачные пальцы тоже тянулись к очагу. Это мирное, почти домашнее тепло успокоило его. Даже плечи, то ссутуленные, но напряженные, расслабились, почти принимая прежнюю, забытую осанку.  
Огонь очага показался ему похожим на сердце замка. Которое все еще бьется, все еще горит и дышит, даже если разрушены целые задания.  
Когда-то он уже сидел так возле очага. Только в другой спальне. Теперь там только развалины, и снега намело почти до середины слепых окон, а вороны вразвалку переступают по обгорелым камням, поклевывая вырванные из мерзлых мертвецов ошметки. Когда стены еще стояли целыми, Теон тоже сидел так, мечтая об упругих парусах и соленых ветрах Пайка. Сидел спиной к ложу, которое грела сонная после объятий девушка с мягкой грудью.  
Это было здесь, в Винтерфелле, тысячу лет назад.  
Теперь в его постели...  
Не было никого.  
Время шло, а Рамси все не появлялся. Теон перестал вздрагивать от каждого шороха за тяжелой окованной железом дверью. Тепло разлилось по телу, и Теона стало клонить в сон — впервые за последние несколько ночей.  
Не ко мне. Сегодня — не ко мне.  
Он лег в кровать и вскоре уже провалился в глубокую дремоту. Даром от старых богов было отсутствие сновидений.  
...Проснулся он от движения рядом. Ощущение близости чужого тела парализовало его, заставив замереть на несколько ударов сердца.  
Но ничего не случилось, и преодолев себя, Теон чуть приподнялся. Рамси лежал рядом на спине, его глаза были открыты. Вином не пахло. Для разнообразия Рамси был трезв, и это пугало.  
На полу в куче одежды лежали его лук и колчан со стрелами.  
 _Зачем? В кого он стрелял?.._  
Ножей не было видно.  
Рамси обернулся на движение, навис, читая его лицо. Он всегда это умел. Всегда знал, что у Теона на уме.  
Его охватил страх. Потому что та мысль, которая плескалась, неявленная, под туманами, возле теплого камина прорвалась, как рыба, разбивающая лед.  
Не имеет значения, что у дверей часовые, а за стенами — снежная пустыня.  
 _Вам не стоило давать мне одежду лорда и отпускать к старым богам_.  
Но у их связи был и обратный эффект. Теон тоже научился читать его лицо. Угадывать малейшие изменения в настроении, ловить рябь пробегающих по лицу гримас. Теон тоже мог прочесть, что у него на уме.  
Рамси отвернулся.

***  
Дрова в очаге догорали, превращаясь в красные угли. Тянуло сыростью и дымом от развешенной на просушку одежды. Вонючка жался под боком, отгороженный только тонким одеялом. Рамси дернул за край — одеяла не стало.  
 _Не надо было одевать его в черное с золотом. Не надо было давать ему произнести свое имя под чардревом._  
Теперь никак не забудет. Хуже того, теперь Рамси тоже не удавалось это забыть — все время вставал перед глазами образ того, кто был до Вонючки.  
Теона Грейджоя.  
Который бесновался тут почти год назад. Показывал красивые белые зубы, пока Рамси, неузнанный, присягал ему. И его же Рамси пришел однажды будить, жадно глядя из-за плеча мальчишки-оруженосца на лежащего в постели принца. На лице того была испарина, волосы растрепались — тем утром, сообщив и приезде сестры, Рамси вырвал его из кошмарного сна. Лицо Теона было таким влекущим, когда тень страха и страдания не успела его покинуть, что невозможно было воспротивиться желанию отправить его в кошмар снова.  
“На севере ни с кого не будут сдирать кожу, пока Винтерфеллом правлю я”, так он заявил.  
 _Что же, ты правил Винтерфеллом недолго... хотя и ярко._  
Рамси навис над Теоном, замер на напряженных руках. Тот зажмурился.  
 _Снова то самое. Это выражение лица. И теперь оно — обо мне, для меня._  
В этот раз Рамси был не намерен обманывать себя. Этой ночью ни к какой леди-жене болтонское семя он не понесет. И дергаться, как в прошлый раз, когда он слил Теону на спину, тоже не станет. Он просто возьмет то, чего хочет.  
Если уж вышло так, что хочет он именно этого.  
Все равно, если повезло, то Арья уже в тягости. Если подарочек оказался без дефекта. С драгоценной начинкой, способной упрочить его права на Винтерфелл, она станет вдвойне недоступна. Резать в лоскуты жену пока та не разродилась — вряд ли хорошая идея. Дефектные маленькие лорды дому Болтонов ни к чему.  
Во всем замке, под прицелом сотен недружелюбных глаз, которые нельзя было так просто повыкалывать, среди шлюх, которых словно специально подослали, чтобы он соблазнился и начал спускать с них шкуры, возле леди Дастин, которая дает советы в присутствии лорда Русе так, словно у нее есть яйца... В этом клятом снегу не было никого, кто мог бы помочь ему.  
Только Теон. Он один.  
Чтобы избежать этих размышлений, Рамси перекинул колено через его вздрогнувшую грудь, прихватил Теона за затылок и засунул член ему в рот. Жаркое тепло утолило на несколько мгновений, выбив из головы все мысли.  
Теон пучил слезящиеся глаза, когда давился, но, в целом, терпел хорошо. Засовывая особенно глубоко, Рамси мог чувствовать судорожные сокращения его горла. В такие моменты чуть покалывали зубы, когда Теон от удушья забывал, что нужно быть осторожным.  
Он — единственный, к кому Рамси возвращался. Потому что остальные, все эти девки... от них уже ничего не осталось. Не к кому вернуться. Можно только позвать собак по именам.  
Наступил момент, когда неизбежно нужно было резануть — не в порядке наказания, а чтобы тело снизу задергалось, чтобы потекло красное, с которым все идет так хорошо, так гладко.  
Но его теперь не надо было даже обдирать и резать. Хватало одного его вида, чтобы все, как говорят у железных, восставало сильнее и крепче, чем прежде. Слишком много было сделано, слишком много снято кусочков кожи.  
Теперь само его тело стало служить этой памяти. В ответ на трепетания этих плеч, покрытых любовно оставленными следами, сердце делало кульбит, а дыхание вырывалось со сдавленным рыком. Это были законы самого тела, которые Рамси сам установил незаметно для себя. Можно ли это изменить теперь, можно ли порвать эти связи, он не знал.  
А теперь просто не хотел знать.  
Он с трудом оторвался ото рта Теона, отодвинулся, ладонью размазывая по себе горячую слюну, гоняя туда-сюда.  
Потянулся к его лицу.  
Теон непроизвольно вскинул руку, пытаясь защититься, но сразу же отдернул.  
Рамси, вообще-то, хотел дотронуться до его щеки, вот и все.  
Но после этого беглого, непроизвольного, прерванного жеста пришлось дать пощечину.  
 _Он постоянно пытается сбежать. Хочет спрятаться в свою раковину, втянуть щупальца. А мы его щипцами для устриц. У жирного Мандерли есть такие._  
Рамси навис, разводя колени Теона. Что там было вчера про “мордой вниз” и леди-жену?.. В пекло леди-жену! В пекло все, если так можно видеть его лицо! То самое выражение. То самое. То, что как игла под ноготь, входит в самую мякоть, в самое чувствительное, что есть у него в душе.  
 _Тебя я высмотрел здесь, в твоей собственной постели под кровом Старков, умытого ночным холодным потом.  
Подкараулил и дождался.  
И теперь ты — вещь, которую я создал.  
Мой ненаглядный.  
И ты никуда не сбежишь!  
Ты никуда не сбежишь.  
Ты не сбежишь, не сбежишь...  
Ты не..._  
Откинутая голова, линия подбородка, разметавшиеся волосы.  
Влажность разомкнутых губ.  
\- Милорд... Мое место здесь, с вами. Я хочу быть только рядом с вами.  
Рамси, который в этот момент двигался судорожными рывками, замер, потрясенный, слушая его сиплый срывающийся шепот.  
Боги, неужели он это сказал. Сам сказал.  
Теон.  
Рамси упал вперед, уткнулся лицом куда-то в ямку над ключицей, в изгиб шеи, перетекающей в плечо. Его голова шла кругом. Его тело вибрировало, как стрела. Достояние дома Болтонов сдерживать больше не получилось. Как будто распахнулись все крепостные ворота и открылись какие-то затворы.  
Это было ни на что не похоже.  
Этого с ним не было никогда. Ни с кем. Они только кричали. А потом булькали горлом. И казалось, что только в этом есть смысл, что это — самый лучший отклик.  
Но что-то засело в голове как заноза.  
Булькали горлом, горлом, горлом...  
Нет.  
Ощутив, как саднит в горле при сглатывании, Рамси понял — только что кричал. Приподнявшись и безумным, наверное, взглядом уставившись в лицо Теона, он встретил только прежнюю стену испуга. И нервную судорогу возле губ, излом худой щеки: еще бы, у него внутри разливается горячее и липкое. Достояние.  
\- Ох... — тихий вздох, болезненное шипение.  
Глаза Теона были пусты. В них медленно таяла белая вспышка привычного ошеломления.  
И тут Рамси понял, что произошло.  
Он только что вслух, в голос проорал свое “Ты не сбежишь!”, вколачивая Теона в кровать. А все, что тот пробормотал срывающимся от боли шепотом — это был ответ. Обычный ответ Вонючки. Вещи, которую он создал.  
Рамси отклеился, отпал, откатился в сторону.  
Потянулся, чтобы ударить, но рука замерла, потеряла замах — как во сне, где тянешься, чтобы удачно полоснуть, но руки оказываются тряпичными. Или под водой.  
Нужно было встать и идти.  
 _Куда, к жене?.._  
Теплая тяжесть от расплескавшегося напряжения обволакивала тело. Больше всего хотелось заснуть прямо здесь. Он знал, что перед рассветом, поминая пекло и посылая проклятия богам, выберется из этих комнат, пока его не начали искать собственные люди.  
Но заснуть хотелось прямо сейчас.  
Чтобы не думать о том, почему так не хочется уходить. О том, почему заверение в верности может оказаться таким разочаровывающим.  
Чтобы чувствовать это ровное тепло.  
Рамси натянул меховой плащ, укрывая их обоих.  
Тогда он не знал, что эта их ночь в Винтерфелле — последняя.

***  
Метель выла, как лютоволк.  
Весь мир стерся в белизне. Болели ушибы, полученные при падении, но все это ничего не значило по сравнению с главным.  
Мы улетели. Мы просто улетели.  
Джейни плакала. И откуда в ней столько слез, бегло изумился Теон. Ему самому за последний год случалось плакать чаще, чем за всю жизнь, включая детство, но Джейни проводила в этом состоянии все свои дни.  
\- Все хорошо, — сказал он ей. — Теперь все будет хорошо.  
Мы замерзнем или нас застрелят. Все будет хорошо. Мы улетели.  
Джейни болезненно захныкала, держась за бок. Теон свалился на нее, когда они падали в сугроб. Попытался прощупать — возможно, перелом. Но сейчас это меньшая из проблем. Он обнял ее так легко и нежно, как только мог, сохраняя при этом способность тащить ее вперед. Спрятал тонкие пальцы в своей руке, и она едва заметно ответила на пожатие.  
Весь мир стерся в белизне.  
Обернувшись, Теон посмотрел на Винтерфелл, выступавший из снежной мути темным пятном. Винтерфелл обретенный и потерянный.  
Одними губами он сказал:  
\- Прости.  
Где-то внутри Теон чувствовал, видел, как Рамси перегибается через парапет, стряхивая шапку снега с зубчатой стены, в ярости округляет белые глаза, бессильно выпускает стрелы во мглу, а потом, осознав тщетность всех попыток, замирает и коченеет на стене, как обледенелая горгулья Твердыни.  
И уверяет себя, что ушедшая из его рук добыча была отобрана, отнята. Не может, не хочет верить, что Теон ушел по своей воле. Да еще и прихватил с собой его жену.  
Но ведь он так и не смог задать свой вопрос.  
Теон сощурился на невидимые отсюда зубцы, на безопасные уже слепые амбразуры лучников и еще раз сказал:  
\- Прости.  
В руке ледышкой лежала рука Джейни.  
Впереди было белое покрывало, за которым двигались чужие, незнакомые тени.


End file.
